1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a stacked semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor technology, the feature size of the semiconductor structure has been reduced. In the meantime, the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit have been improved. Since critical features of devices have been reduced to a technology limitation, designers have developed a method for improving a device density, using 3D stack structure.